Los Secretos del Vampiro
by Risana Ho
Summary: Secretos?, sabía que él no era normal, pero eso no le asustaba. Al contrario aquellos ojos eran tan atrayentes, aquellos que demostraban la pasión con la que lo deseaban. Acaso ese era su secreto?


_**Descleimer**_: ya me canse de ponerlo, pero es la verdad u.u, los personajes no son míos u.u, sino de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero bueno ya saben eso no quita que yo haga mucho SasuNaru XD.

.

**Los secretos del Vampiro **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El nuevo caso que le habían asignado no era nada fácil, aquel pueblo al que lo habían ido a refundir era un completo misterio para él, además que las nuevas desapariciones eran otro punto en contra. Cada vez se le complicaba más encontrar algo lógico en los sucesos, ya que ahora no solo tenía que averiguar qué pasaba en el lugar, sino que también tenía que soportar al engreído con complejo de conde, con el que se había topado en su investigación.

Simplemente aquel tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

Y es que a pesar de estar en una época actual, el sujeto se comportaba como si estuvieran en otra época muy diferente (pasada para ser exactos), con elegancia y porte, que más bien el estaba seguro que era prepotencia y arrogancia, para Naruto esas eran las mejores palabras que lo podían describir. Aunque también tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, aquel sujeto le ponía los nervios de punta. Solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero con esas simples ocasiones le había distorsionado todo su tranquilo mundo.

….

Cuando recién llego al extraño pueblo Konoha en busca de nuevos sucesos para seguir sus investigaciones, se había topado casualmente con un grupo de mujeres que platicaban amenamente en la plaza del centro, él como buen investigador (y sobre todo recolector de información) se acerco a ellas para comenzar con el pequeño interrogatorio, claro ellas al ver lo guapo que era no dudaron dos veces en contestar sus preguntas (aunque fuera un completo extraño).

Una vez terminado el escrito, Naruto leyó nuevamente lo que había anotado, por alguna razón sintió que tal vez aquellas mujeres le estaban tomando el pelo por ser un forastero.

Se extraño que todo lo que le habían dicho sonara a cuentos de miedo, de esos que se usan para asustar a los niños que no se quieren ir a la cama temprano. Le habían salido con historias de vampiros y todo lo relacionado con ello, según ellas todo lo malo era por culpa de aquellos seres _chupa sangre_. Así que el solo suspiro y se negó a creer, y no era que él fuera un escéptico, solo que como dice el dicho "hasta no ver no creer".

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que mayor llamo su atención de aquella rara historia, fue un nombre que salió a relucir.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando mencionaron aquel nombre, sintió un ligero estremecimiento.

No quiso quedarse con la duda, pero tampoco tenía un motivo justificable para ir a detenerlo por sospechoso (no podía llegar a casa del sujeto y decirle, "_tú eres sospechoso por ser un vampiro, así que quedas detenido-ttebayo_", lo único que lograría seria que lo tirara a loco), así que eso quedaba descartado, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a encontrarlo.

Y lo hizo, una tarde con un llamativo atardecer fue la primera vez que lo vio.

Al principio solo llamo su atención aquel porte tan distinguido, esa apariencia tan embriagadora, un sujeto de piel blanca como si fuera de porcelana, que contrastaba a la perfección con aquellos cabellos azabaches con unos tonos azulados (con un extraño peinado tenía que agregar), pero sin duda lo que más le llamo la atención fueron aquellos ojos ónice que te adsorbían a un lugar in-maginado, como si unos pozos sin fondo se trataran.

Así que grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que aquel tipo que había llamado tanto su atención no era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Uchiha Sasuke.

Fue así como se lo había encontrado, cabe decir que su primera impresión no fue la misma cuando hablo con él, ya que había resultado un engreído de lo peor, pero que aun así le agradaba.

Y así fue como sin querer había tomado un lugar importante en la trama.

….

Desde ese día habían pasado situaciones bastantes raras, cosas que él jamás se imagino que pasarían, pero de todo aquello lo que más lo sorprendía era el hecho de estar parado justo ahora en el salón principal de aquella gran mansión. Así era se encontraba, precisamente en su casa (mansión), tratando de descubrir los secretos que aguardaba Uchiha Sasuke, esa duda que le rondaba en la cabeza desde el preciso instante en que lo conoció.

Por alguna razón quería confirmar si todo lo que decían era cierto, por lo que aquella invitación sorpresiva le había caído como anillo al dedo, esa sería la mejor oportunidad para confirmar lo que guardaba el Uchiha.

Esa sería la mejor forma para comprobar si en verdad era un vampiro.

Naruto estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de otro sujeto, uno que lo veía de arriba a abajo sin ningún descaro.

Se acerco aun sin hacer evidente su presencia y saludo al invitado.

-. Buenas noches, usurantonkachi.- dijo con una media sonrisa el anfitrión.

El rubio solo había dado un pequeño brinco de asombro, por las repentinas palabras, Sasuke tenía que admitir que hacer aquello le había resultado placentero, y aunque fuera un noble, se le daban muy bien combinar elegantes palabras con insultos bien definidos, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba eran las reacciones infantiles que el de ojos azules dejaba a relucir.

-. Maldito teme, acaso quieres matarme de un infarto.- se quejo el rubio, con una mano en el corazón.

El moreno solo amplio su sonrisa de superioridad, no a él le hubiese gustado decir, "_prefiero comerte antes que matarte_", pero sabía que solo recibiría insultos del otro. Así que opto por dejarlo pasar, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y fingió no haber escuchado su reclamo.

-. Tenía muchas ganas de verle.-dijo con educación el joven, cambiando completamente de tema.

Pero el rubio no dijo nada por aquellas palabras, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver como el azabache había sacado de quien sabe donde un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-. Es un pequeño obsequio, digno de usted, son reinas rojas...- y le regalo una de sus sensuales sonrisas.-… le favorecen.- dijo por ultimo.

Sasuke siempre había sido muy directo, a él le gustaba Naruto y no se inmutaba ni un poco al decírselo a la cara, además de que le encantaba las reacciones del detective, cada vez que se las decía, definitivamente era su deleite personal.

Nunca negaría que desde el primer momento que lo había visto su atención fue capturada de inmediato, a ninguna otra persona le daba tantas confianzas de acercársele (a él o a su casa) como al rubio, y el hecho que estuviera en ese lugar era una muy clara muestra de ello.

Desde aquella tarde en que lo vio, sus hermosos ojos azules lo había capturado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel color tan hermoso, solo comparado con el mismísimo cielo, era algo que él jamás había contemplado, tan brillantes, tan puros, y tan llenos de vida, muy diferentes a los suyos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió es que en esos ojos no se mostraba ni un mínimo de miedo.

Tal vez por ese motivo en cuanto se le acerco no lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, sino al contrario, cualquiera que los hubiese visto platicar ese día pensaría que se trataba de amigos de toda la vida.

Si sin duda aquel rubio era especial.

Por su parte Naruto seguía un tanto estático, solo le adorno un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, sintió que aquel tipo se estaba pasando de la raya y no le estaba gustando, además, que derecho tenia de decir semejantes cosas de su persona?.

-. Que es lo que pretendes?.- su voz sonaba desafiante, no quería parecer cohibido por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

-. Vaya no pensé que lo ofendiera tanto por un obsequio, pero bueno.- se relajo un poco.- que le parece pasar al salón, no le apetece jugar conmigo.-

Eso para cualquiera que lo escuchara se daría cuenta de inmediato del doble sentido, lástima que el rubio era tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta.

-. Jugar?, yo no vine a jugar teme.- dijo indignado por la poca seriedad que el azabache le daba a su investigación.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que el de ojos azules no se había dado cuenta de nada, así que le siguió la corriente, después de todo, de cualquier manera obtendría lo que había estado deseando.

-. Solo será una partida de póquer.-

La cara del rubio no se relajaba, sabía que estaba tramando algo, además de que lo estaba tomando por tonto, el había ido exclusivamente a investigar, no a jugar póquer.

-. Pero como veo que no le interesa, que tal si la hacemos más interesante.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.- que tal si en vez de fichas apostamos algo más interesante.- termino de decir con un brillo en los ojos.

-. Interesante?.- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-. Si, como por ejemplo… su cuerpo.- la última palabra salió en un insinuante susurro.

Y el pobre detective al escuchar semejante proposición solo se fue de espaldas, no pudo pensar otra cosa más que estaba bromeando, bueno por la cara que había puesto el azabache para nada parecía ser una broma.

-. Se puede saber en qué demonios estas pensando.- le grito el rubio, aunque su cara no podía disimular lo sonrojado que estaba.

-. Es solo un juego.- se acerco , más de la cuenta al pobre blondo.- acaso tienes miedo de perder dobe?.- reto el azabache.

-. Y si gano?.- no quería darse el lujo de verse intimidado por aquellos profundos ojos negros.

Sasuke pareció pensárselo un poco, solo para después de unos minutos responder aquella interrogante.

-. En ese caso, le contestare cualquier cosa que me quiera preguntar.- dijo con otra sonrisa altanera.

Naruto se lo pensó un poco, no le gustaba caer en los juegos del azabache, pero esa tal vez su única alternativa para sacarle un poco de información acerca de los asesinatos que se estaban presentando el aquel sombrío pueblo, así como saber más sobre su extraña naturaleza.

Así que no lo pensó más y acepto.

-. Está bien acepto-ttebayo.- dijo decidido el rubio, mientras a Sasuke se le ampliaba aquella extraña sonrisa.

No tenía otra opción que seguirle el juego, además después de todo el era un genio en el juego de cartas, era muy poco probable que pudiera perder, o no?.

.

S&N

.

La cara de Naruto era un poema, como era posible que eso estuviera pasando?, definitivamente Kami-sama estaba en su contra.

-. No puede ser.- dijo aun en estado de shock.

En la mesa póker se encontraba la corrida de cada uno.

-. Tengo un full de reyes, y usted un par de corazones, así que ha perdido.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El detective se puso blanco, eso quería decir que no sabría nada de lo que tanto iba a buscar, pero sobre todo lo que más le inquietaba era que ahora tenía que pagar.

Sasuke, se levanto del asiento que había estado ocupando al frente del de ojos azules acercándose hábilmente al otro, el cual al sentir la cercanía del moreno opto por levantarse de la silla que había estado ocupando.

Pero se dio cuenta de que aquella decisión había sido mala idea, ya que ahora se encontraba atrapado en la pared más cercana, mientras el otro cada vez se acerca más y más.

-. Vamos dobe, se un hombre de palabra.- dijo acercándose a él, para después susúrrale.- esta noche serás mío.-

El moreno, tomo entre sus manos en rostro de un sorprendido Naruto, quería comenzar a besarlo directamente en los labios, pero prefirió darle espacio al blondo, yéndose directo a su cuello, pasando de vez en cuando a saborear el lóbulo de su oreja, con esos simples movimientos el rubio se sentía extraño y muy a su pesar dejo escapar ligeros gemidos de su boca.

-. Ahh, espera teme.-

-. Porque?, si tu también lo deseas, tus gemidos me lo confirman.-

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras se puso rojo, a pesar de todo había cierta verdad en sus palabras.

Sus manos lo acariciaban, después de unos minutos mas, ya sin poder contenerse, sus colmillos crecían cada vez más, penetrando la virgen piel del menor, mientras este solo se retorcía de placer. La sangre se derramaba pos sus comisuras de sus pálidos labios, tratando de que fuera un deleite ver aquel liquido carmesí adornando el fino cuello de su acompañante. A Naruto poco le importo aquel hecho, sin duda se había dado cuenta desde el primer día que lo vio que el moreno no era una persona normal, pero ahora en el estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba, su mente racional no tenia permitido analizar aquella irreal situación, el solo quería volver a sentir aquella agradable sensación de invasión en su cuerpo.

Simplemente al sentir sus colmillos dentro de sí, adsorbiendo aquel líquido con sabor a metal lo excitaba.

Había comprobado que el Uchiha era un vampiro, había sido mordido por él, y a pesar de todo eso era en lo último en que pensaba, ya que el éxtasis se había apoderado de su lucidez.

Por su parte las manos ansiosas del Uchiha, se desplazaban por aquella figura que tenia aprisionada en la pared.

-. Te dije que esperaras Sasuke.- decía, más para tomar un poco de aire, que por en verdad querer que se detuviera.

El moreno no quería detenerse ante las palabras del rubio, había estado esperando por ello desde que lo había visto, así que sus instintos no le permitirían darse el lujo de detenerse a tal punto. Siguió besando la piel del cuello de Naruto, dando pequeñas lamidas a los orificios que habían dejado sus colmillos, pero ya no le bastaba, así que empezó a desabrochar el chaleco que tenia para después pasar con la camisa, aquellas prendas le estorbaban para deleitarse con aquella piel que tanto deseaba.

Una vez que las prendas estuvieron abiertas, se dispuso a besar hambriento el pecho descubierto, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando, mientras sus manos se habían dado al atarea de acariciar sobre la ropa aquella erección que empezaba a despertar en su compañero.

-. Ahh, teme.-

Y aquellos gemidos de placer no hacían más que incitarlo a continuar.

Dejo de lado su tarea de besar su torso, para pasar ahora con su boca, aquel beso su demasiado demandante, quería probar cada rincón de la boca del detective. Aquel que había estado deseando por demasiado tiempo. Después de besarlo lo llevo hasta la mesa de póquer que tiempo atrás habían estado ocupando, y que ahora tendría un nuevo uso.

Lo recostó sobre ella, tratando se acomodarse mejor, y en un momento mas paso a despojarlo de aquella elegante camisa, que ahora menos importaba, lo que realmente le apetecía ver era aquel pecho esbelto y firme, de musculo disimulados y de piel suave.

Una vez que logro su cometido de quitarle por completo aquella molesta prenda se dedico a de nueva cuenta a devorar aquel pecho, saboreado cada pedazo de piel que le ofrecía, de vez en cuando dedicada ligeros mordiscos que hacían que Naruto se arquear de placer. El por su parte siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al límite del pantalón que con toda la prisa del mucho lo desabrocho, bajando también la ropa interior del menor, dejando ver la ya pronunciada necesidad del rubio.

Naruto al darse cuenta de lo había despojado de la poca ropa que le quedaba, quiso protestar, pero las hábiles manos que habían capturado su miembro lo habían dejado mudo, tanto placer era una buena medicina para poder dejarlo callado. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

-. Sasuke, ya no aguanto.-

El moreno siguió degustando aquella parte, cuando al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió el brusco movimiento del cuerpo contrario, para después sentir la caliente semilla del rubio sobre su pálida mano.

Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado llagándose uno de sus dedos a su boca, degustando la caliente escancia del rubio, cosa que enrojeció de sobremanera a Naruto.

-. Ahora es mi turno.- dijo con su voz ronca, mostrando un color carmesí en aquellos ojos que anteriormente eran negros.

La mirada cargada de deseo y esa sonrisa lujuriosa en su pálido rostro, le dio pauta para saber lo que seguía, sin tener tiempo de mas, el moreno introdujo uno de sus dedos a su entrada, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la intercambiara por su miembro.

Naruto solo sintió como la potente excitación del moreno penetraba con firmeza su entrada.

Dolor. Eso era lo que sentía.

Pero el moreno se fue introduciendo mas y mas, hasta llegar a un punto en que aquel dolor solo se había quedado atrás para darle paso a las nuevas sensaciones de indescriptible placer, placer con el cual sentía que se volvería loco.

El azabache sentía como aquel rubio se retorcía debajo de él, aquellos músculos contrayéndose con los propios, era una oleada de varias sensaciones, las cuales era de lo más satisfactorias. Sus sonoros gemidos eran ahora lo que inundaba aquella habitación, gemidos que a él le provocaban más pasión.

A cada estocada, Naruto se aferraba más a su espalda de porcelana, marcándola con arañazos que derramaban cierta porción de su sangre rojiza, haciendo una combinación de contraste entre ella y la piel blanquecina por donde se corría.

No paso mucho para que en las próximas embestidas (más certeras que las anteriores) el moreno se viniera derramando toda su caliente escancia dentro del rubio.

Solo para después acercarse al oído de un agotado Naruto de piel sudorosa.

-. Ahora eres solo mío.- Susurro más cerca, dando por terminado su encuentro.

Después de recuperar un poco de aire para no caer mareado, salió del interior, tratando de no parecer más agotado que lo que en verdad estaba, sin duda había sido lo mejor que jamás había sentido.

Naruto aun se quedo recostado en la mesa, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire para regular su respiración. Ahora su mente ya estaba más lúcida que en los momentos anteriores.

Si, ahora se daba cuenta que los rumores eran ciertos, Uchiha Sasuke era un ser sobrenatural.

Pero esa idea en vez de acomplejarlo o atormentarlo lo emocionaba.

Por alguna razón, Naruto no se alejaría de él.

Como buen detective que era, se encargaría de descubrir todos sus secretos. Después de todo ya había descubierto uno, (y no ere el hecho de que fuera un vampiro).

Quien iba a pensar que el secreto del vampiro, era que lo deseaba?

Sin duda eso lo emocionaba y él se encargaría de descubrir todos los demás.

Si venía de Sasuke seria interesante, de eso no tenia duda.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció n.n**_

_**Bueno, este es una historia que escribí para Yami No Matsuei, pero es que me gusto mucho como quedo, que no me pude resistir para adaptarlo a un SasuNaru n.n, aunque creo que después de todo salió diferente, jejeje**_

_**Espero que también les guste n.n (ya tenía rato que no escribía lemmon XD)**_

_**Nos vemos, pero por ultimo que tal un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
